Don't Mess With The Shorty
by MiKniTeBlueMooN
Summary: Everybody looks down on Sasuke Uchiha, shortest guy in school while everybody looks up to Naruto Uzumaki, the tallest guy in school. Sasuke and Naruto, two best friends, both have one secret kept from each other. "Why the heck is everybody so harsh about my height? I may be short, but I can do things what tall people can do! You will all see!" SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The Shorty

Chapter 1

"Hey Shorty!"

"Sup Fun-size."

"Hi Mini!"

Ugh! This is why I hate the students in this Konoha High School. Though I really envy them. The reason why I hate and envy them is their...heights.

This school is full of tall students. Even the girls are taller than their average height. I'm the shortest person in the whole freakin' school. Even all the girls are taller than me.

I also have nicknames.

Shorty, Fun-size, Pee Wee, and worst of all Oompa Loompa.

Naruto Uzamaki, my best friend and the tallest student of the whole school. He's a 6,5 while I'm...5,0! He may be my best friend and very tall, but he's the BIGGEST idiot I ever met! REALLY! Sometimes I think he's not even normal. BUT! I love him. He's my best friend and always there for me unlike my family.

My whole family looked down on me (literally...). They are disappointed that I'm the only family member who is very...(god I really hate saying this word)...who is v-very...short. Though at least my older brother, Itachi, didn't really care about height. He thought I was very adorable to him of me being short. Kinda of annoying, but I love my brother. He's very different from the rest of the family and I like that. He's always there for me as well and always makes me feel better whenever my family gets me down, but too bad for me that now he's in college and not always around much. Though at least I got Naruto with me and it's fine with me.

I really hated when my other friends makes jokes about my height. Like there's this one time when my friend made a joke saying "Hey, how's the weather down there?". WELL HOW'S THE WEATHER UP THERE? HOW ABOUT THAT BECAUSE THAT'S THE CORNEST JOKE I EVER HEARD OF! Geez!

Not only that, but I just wish that people will stop looking at me like I'm some small person that can't do anything like tall people can do! They really don't understand because I can do things what tall people can do! May be even better than what they can do!

I may be short, but I can do a lot of things!

My name's Sasuke Uchiha and this is...my Oompa Loopa love story.

(End of Chapter 1)

MiKniTeBlueMooN: Well this is my first time making a SasuNaru story and I hope you guys like it. I was really inspired by a certain someone and her story really made me want to make a SasuNaru story so I really hope this is good. Also this story is based on a true story of my high school life xD. Though most of it were not true, but whatever! :)

Sadly I do not own Naruto obviously but that's ok because soon very soon I will! THEY WILL BE MINE! Lol no...just kidding. x3


	2. Chapter 2

"blah blah" -talking

'blah blah' - Sasuke's thoughts

The Shorty

Chapter 2

"Look! I'm telling you! Trolls exist! They are real! They steal your sock at night and eat it! But they always steal the left ones, what's up with that!" Naruto said to me during lunch today in school. I swear every time he talks, it's always about something really stupid.

"Naruto, who gives a fuck about trolls. They don't exist, you stupid." I said while I was eating my lunch that my mom made for me. Naruto shoved his ramen noodles to his mouth and continued talking.

"Well whatever!...Hey, are you coming to my basketball practice today after school! I really want you to be there!" Naruto shouted while having a mouth full of noodles in his mouth which made some small noodle pieces to my face. I made a disgusted look on my face and whipped the pieces away from my face by using a napkin.

"Would you close your god damn mouth! Eat your food first before you talk, you nasty pig. And yes I'll be there of course."

"Yay! You will cheer me on? Right?"

"You don't need my support to make you good in basketball. Your fine on your own to support yourself."

"But I do need your support. And I always support you while you were doing your martial arts!" Naruto said, making a frown on his light tan face with three whiskers each side of his cheek.

Yes. I'm in the martial arts club while Naruto is in the basketball team. It's kinda hard to believe that this shorty here can fight. Well I sure can fight since I'm at the top at martial arts, same with Naruto in basketball since he's so tall. My fists are so powerful that one hit can hit you straight to the hospital. HA!

"That's because I don't need your support. I'm fine on my own."

"Man, your such a LONER!" I chuckled while Naruto said that.

"Well that's who I am. So deal with it."

"But you still coming to my practice right?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just shut up."

"Yay!" Naruto got up from his seat. "Be right back! I just remember that I left my bag from my last class!" Naruto ran off, but almost fell on his ass by tripping by his own foot and continued on running off to the exit of the lunch room.

While Naruto ran off, I stared at his very long legs with envy looks in his eyes. I sighed. Then his eyes shifted slowly up to his rear. They look so nice and firm.

'Ugh...I shouldn't be attracted to him! He's my best friend!' I thought, angrily at myself.

Naruto and I may be gay, but I wouldn't allow myself to feel attract to Naruto. I just don't want to ruin my friendship with him. We met since we were kindergarden! Even though, I know he wouldn't fall for me, obviously. I'm short! I'm very short for age of 16! Who would want to date someone who's that short! NOBODY! It doesn't matter though. I don't care. Naruto is always there for me and that's good enough for me.

The bell rang, signaling everyone that lunch is over. I sighed. Naruto won't come back to lunch that I know that he just realized that lunch is over and needs to head to his next class.

I got off of my seat, straighten out my clothes which is my red long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans, grabbed my book bag, and left the lunch room. I went to my sixth period class, which is English class. English is my best subject since I love literature, but I hate that stupid class! That class has filled with dimwitted students with low lives!...and Naruto's not in that class...sadly.

I entered my class, went at the back row of seats, and sat there, near the window. Most students in the class are talking and laughing very loudly, some others flirting with each other, some are playing silly games, and throwing paper ball around while the teacher is not here yet. I heard the other students whispering each other, acting as if I couldn't hear them.

"Aww, look at Sasuke. So cute and small! He's like a puppy!" Some dumb bitch said.

"You better watch out. He may be cute and small, but he sure can bite your head off. I swear, I'm not lying." Some other student said.

'Damn straight! You better believe it!...oh shit...Naruto is starting to influence me.'

"Alright, class!" English teacher, Iruka sensei, came in with a very kind and cheerful tone. Everybody in class became silent and turn towards themselves to Iruka sensei. "So! Today's lesson, we will be reading a book called "Brewster Place" by Gloria Naylor. Later next week, we will write an essay about it and there will be a test as well. So pay attention! Alright?"

The students groaned and the teacher laughed lightly at their reaction.

"Ok! Sasuke, can you get the books at the back and pass it down for us, please?." Iruke said to me, very politely. I got up from my desk and went to the book shelves at the back.

I looked up at the book shelves and I frowned that the books are at the top shelves which is really high! Damn! I heard snickering behind me and I realized that the students are watching me.

'Its ok! You got this, Sasuke!'

I reached up my arms to grab, but it couldn't reach for the book. I tired tipping my toes up, but still couldn't reach. The snickering behind him increased. 'Come on! Why do they have to be so high!' I tired jumping to grab, but it made even worse. My body collided to the bookshelves, clumsily, and made the book shelves shake causing some of the books to fall off, landing on Sasuke's head.

"Ouch..." I rubbed my head to ease the pain on my head. Everybody laughed except Iruka, who looked very worried to Sasuke.

"Ha! He's soooo short!"

"Yo! Let a real tall man fetch the books before Sasuke hurts himself."

"Let's get Naruto! He's a real tall fine man than this Fun Size here!"

The students laughed and made taunts at me. I glared at them all, giving them my death glare which made everybody suddenly stopped laughing since my death glare is powerful! Ha! I didnt mean to brag thought, but it's true.

"Uhh..." The teacher looked around, strangely surprised by the sudden silence. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Iruka sensei asked, very compassionately.

"Yeah..." I answered, still rubbing my head and an angry expression on my face.

"You may go back to your seat. I'll will get book." Iruka smiled at me. I went back to my seat and sighed, furiously. I can still hear some chuckling and snickering around, but I ignore them.

'Man, I could already tell that today's not my day...'

After school...

I was on my way to the gym where Naruto is at during his basketball practice. When I reached the gym, I saw Naruto making basketball shots with his teammates. I walked over to the benches at the side of the basketball court and sat down. Naruto turned towards me and waved, a big grin on his face. I waved back and a small smile on my lips.

God, Naruto looks so good in his red basketball outfit. Everything about him is so beautiful. Soft spiky blond hair, nice tan skin, beautiful long legs, and a cheerful and bright personality. He really amazes me even if he's an idiot.

"Hey, Sasuke! Why don't you join us and do some free shots!" Naruto called out to me.

"Uh...I don't know ab-" I started, but was interrupted by one of Naruto's teammate.

"Ha! Little Oompa Loompa is going to makes some shots! Like he can do that!" The one who said that was a guy name Kiba, a brown haired tall guy who's always been a jerk to me since we first came to high school. Since now were juniors, he's still a jerk to me.

When Kiba made that joke, the rest of the team laughed, of course except Naruto. I glared at them and stood up, putting my bag on the bench. I walked over there and Naruto passed a ball to me. I grabbed the ball and bounced it, making my way over to the front of the basketball net. I looked up. The net is REALLY high, but I know I can make a shot. I jumped and threw the ball to the net.

The ball went in. The others awed. I grinned at Kiba and Kiba looked pissed off. He grabbed the ball and passed it to me, angrily.

"Let's see if you can make four more shots in a row." Kiba challenged me. Naruto gave me look, saying that I don't have to do this, but I gave a smile. I accept the challenged. I'll show them! I'll show them not to mess with a shorty like me!

I got determined and moved to another spot of the basketball court to make another shot to the net. The ball went in again as I made another shot. Moved another spot again and made another shot which the ball went in the net again, over and over again as I did.

I made five shots in a row! Beat that! In your face, Kiba! Man, I wish I could do that dance for my victory...what's that dance call?...Running man? Was that it? Whatever! I just feel like dancing, but no way I'm going to make fool out of myself!

"Damn, the shorty knows how to shoot!" The other teammate said. The others agreed which pisses Kiba off.

"Whatever...he just got lucky.." Kiba said, continuing practicing making shots. Everybody else did the same as well.

Naruto came over to my side, giving me a pat on the back.

"Wow, that was awesome! I didn't know you can make shots like that!" naruto said, cheerfully.

"Hey, I may be short, but I can do a lot of things even if I didn't know that I even be able to do these things." I said, confidently. Naruto grinned at me that made my heart skip a beat. I was trying my best to suppress a blush that was coming it way to my cheeks. "Um...I'll be going back to the benches." Naruto nodded and I left his side and sat back down to the bench.

By the time Naruto finishes, I stood up and stretched. My butt became so numb while sitting for so long.

"Be right back, Sasuke! I'm gonna hit the showers!" Naruto shouted, on his way to the locker rooms.

I groaned in frustration for having to wait again. I slumped back to the bench and sighed heavily.

'Ugh...I hate waiting...' I complained.

30 minutes later, all the basketball players got ready and left home except for Naruto! I got so impatient that I feel like I want to rip my hair out! Why is Naruto taking so long!

Another 30 minutes later, Naruto still didn't come out! I swear that DOPE will pay for this! Maybe I will take away his oh so precious ramen that he loves so much and throw it to the ground and smash my foot on it to make him suffer. Ha! I will laugh in his face and he will cry in pain! MUHAHAHA...yup I have been gone insane.

I couldn't wait anymore. I stood up and I was about to walk towards the locker rooms until I saw a gym bag from the corner of my eye. I looked at it and realized that gym bag belongs to Naruto.

'You got to be kidding me?'

I went up to it, grabbed the bag, and went straight to the locker rooms. I opened the door and entered. Ugh! The air surrounding me is very thick from the heat of the showers, which is making it hard to breathe. Also it's stinks in here that smells like sweat which is obviously the sweat are from the basketball players from earlier.

I looked around the area, but no sign of Naruto. Though, I can hear a frustration grunt and a whining voice at the end of the row of lockers.

"Naruto?" I said, not sure if it's really Naruto who's making that noise.

There was a pause. After a moment, there was a response.

"...O-over here..." Naruto stuttered quietly.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy?" I ask, though I already know the answer, but I asked anyway. I walked over there slowly.

"...uh...I couldn't find my gym bag..." Naruto said, sadly.

"Well lucky you, cause I found your-" I started, but stopped, I finally arrived at the end of the row of lockers but saw Naruto, who's now nude with no god damn towel!

"AHHHHHH!" We both screamed. I covered my eyes while Naruto tried to cover himself with his hands. I mean it's ok to see another men naked in the locker rooms with other men, but it's not ok for me! Come on! I feel uncomfortable sometimes, you know!

"Where's your towel!" I yelled, still covering my eyes.

"Its in my gym bag! Is that my gym bag?"

I threw the bag to Naruto while closing my eyes, which the bag hit Naruto's face and I heard a thud which means he fell that I wish I could laugh at his face but not in the mood to.

"Ow! You don't have to throw it that hard! Geez!" Naruto whined.

"I don't care. Just put on your god damn pants on! I don't want to see your dick!"

"Alright, alright!"

5 minutes later, Naruto finally fully dress and ready to go. Naruto and I started to head out of the school. I looked at Naruto and I could see that he's really blushing.

"Hey. Why are you blushing?" I asked.

Naruto looked down at me and blushed more redder. Then looked the other way again.

"Well...you saw me nude..." Naruto shyly said.

"Well that's what get for forgetting your gym bag there in the basketball court, you dobe."

"Whatever..." Naruto pouted, making his face look so adorable.

Now walking on the sidewalk, walking side by side on a pretty breezy night. We were really quiet which was really odd since Naruto never does stop talking. I looked up to Naruto to see what's up. He looked he wants to say something but couldn't say it. Later, he finally spoke up.

"Was my dick too small?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"What the hell! Ew! Don't ask me that stupid question!" I shouted. I mean really! I wouldn't ever talk about that! What's up with him!

"Sorry..." Naruto said, quietly. Again, Naruto blushed. I swear this is soooo unlike Naruto? He's acting so strange.

"So...uh...Do you like movies, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure...depends on what movie." I answered in boredom.

"Well I got this n-new movie that we should watch t-together. Maybe I should like...s-sleepover your h-house so we can w-watch it, you know..uh...would that be ok?" Naruto nervously asked. Why is Naruto being so shy! And what's up with the stuttering!

My eyebrow rose up and gave him the look that says "Why the hell you wasting your god damn breathe just to sleepover even though you have other friends that you can sleepover and watch movies with! Though, I really want to spend time you, Naruto! I LOVE YOU!-" Ok...well that's not what my face expression was saying exactly, but it's just saying that "Why you wanna sleepover?" basically.

Naruto saw my expression and answered.

"Just want to spend time with you, Sasuke! There's really nothing wrong with that!" Naruto said, happily with a hint of shyness there.

"Yeah...whatever."

"So can I sleepover?"

"Sure, I guess...wait, today!"

"Yeah!"

"...uh...Alright then."

'Yes! Ha! Naruto is sleeping over!' I was lucky that I didn't say it out loud. That would be embarrassing!...obviously.

"Yay!" Naruto cheerfully shouted. Now Naruto is back to himself. "Alright, I'll be coming over at 8pm, okie dokie!"

"Ok, whatever.." I simply said, though I'm SUPER excited about this.

"Ok! See you then!"

Then later on, during our walk, we went our separate ways, on our way home which we both live across from each other.

I went up to my front door and opened it to enter. My whole family is here again. My cousins, aunts, uncles, and my grandparents are always here, everyday to visit, which really annoys me. Everybody here are sooo freakishly taller than me!...sigh..

Some of my cousins are playing in hallways, doing some stupid shit. My aunts, grandmother, and my mother are in the kitchen, cooking and chatting there. My father, grandfather, and uncles are in the living room, playing some poker, watching sports on tv, and chatting. I know my brother is in college, studying and busy as always.

I wish my brother, Itachi, would at least hang out with me, but he always busy with college and such. Itachi is like the best! He's tall, good looking, and smart. He's perfect and I envy him so much. Sigh. I miss him.

I was on my way to the stairs to go to my room, but stopped when I walked past the living room and somebody called my name. It was my dad.

"Hey, Sasuke." My dad called to me, wanting me come into the living room to see him.

I sighed and turned towards the living room and saw my dad playing poker at the poker table at the other side of the room with the other male family members. I went up to him.

"Yeah, dad?" I replied to him.

My dad looked up and down at me, from head to toe. He put his hand under the table to grab something and put it on the table. It's a gallon of milk. I looked at the milk and then looked at dad.

'Awww, COME ON!' I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Here. Drink this." My dad said and passes the milk to me. "It will help make you big and strong." He said very strictly and demanding. I rolled my eyes and took the god damn milk. I left the living room and on my way to my room, getting pushed by my cousins while they were playing around in the hall way.

While I was going up the stairs, one of my cousins, Obito, who is about a year older than me, called out to me...yet again. Sigh. I groaned.

"Yo! Fun Size!" Obito shouted to me. I turned towards him, still on the stairs. "Is Naruto coming over today?"

I swear my cousins LOVE Naruto! They praised him like he's some fucking god or something, which is really irritating! They get so hyped up whenever Naruto comes over. Heck, the whole family bows down to Naruto! I murmured to myself angrily about me being jealous Naruto and his stupid height. I never liked my cousins and Its NOT because most of them are taller than me. It's just that they are all annoying, especially when they call me Fun Size!

"Yeah. He's coming over to sleepover." I replied, very straightforward so I could go to my room, but stopped immediately when they started to talk to each other.

"Yay! Naruto's coming over!" One of my cousins said, cheerfully.

"We should sleep over too! I wanna stay up all night with him! It would be fun!" The other said. Everybody nodded and shouted "Yeah!" in agreement.

"I don't think so! You guys just go home!...geez.." I yelled and glared at all of them. I went up stairs, went to my room, and locked my door. I went to my bed and threw myself on it. 'There's no way in hell that they can sleep over here and take away my blondie! Naruto's mine! They better stay away!' I hugged my pillow to my chest and turned myself on my side to look out the window. It was soon getting dark. I looked at my clock thats on my night stand, next to the bed. It's...6:57. About an hour left until Naruto.

Sigh...hopefully things will get better.

*********************End of Chapter 2***********************

Auothor's Notes

MiKniTeBlueMooN: Jello! Sorry for the long wait, it's just that there was SOO MANY mistakes and THERE WAS A LOT of changes I need to make for this chapter, but then I got a little lazy and such...sorry...lol hopefully this is good enough. I know it's not great, but I just want to show how it was between school and home with Sasuke. At first, I wanted this story to be a one shot but when I thought about it...I thought maybe it needs more than just a one shot so I don't how many chapters there's going to be for this story, but I will plan it out. ENJOY! :3

Naruto characters do not belong to me! It's belongs to the AMAZING MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

The book " Brewster Place" doesn't belong to my either. It was belong to Gloria Naylor. Pretty good book though :3

That is all...


End file.
